Le Fantôme de mon père
by Malfoy Funambule
Summary: Mon père, James, mort depuis des années, est venu me voir une nuit pour que je l'aide à caser notre Hermione avec Malefoy ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Je lui ai dit que c'était impossible mais il n'a pas voulu me croire. Alors laissez-moi vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et comment ça s'est bizarrement terminé.
1. une étrange apparition

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire : _Le fantôme de mon père_. J'espère que l'idée vous paraît intéressante !

Bien sûr, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Granger, tu vois pas que t'es sur mon chemin ? Tu pourrais me laisser passer... s'il te plaît ?

‒ Comment ? Ah oui... désolée. »

Eh beh ça alors ! C'était la première fois que mon cerveau bloquait aussi longtemps après un événement. Heureusement qu'Hermione me rappela de fermer la bouche sinon j'aurais sûrement eu un énorme filet de bave tout le long de mon cou.

Quand je vis Malefoy dire s'il te plaît à Hermione puis Hermione s'excuser et le laisser passer sans même protester, l'histoire commença. Enfin elle ne commença pas exactement à ce moment là, elle commença le soir même dans notre salle commune. Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

J'étais tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil avec ma merveilleuse Ginny sur les genoux et on papotait tranquillement avec Ron. J'avoue qu'il était un peu tard et qu'on aurait peut-être dû dormir, mais on était tellement bien ici tous les trois près de la cheminée. Il ne manquait plus qu'Hermione et le tableau aurait été parfait. Mais puisqu'on avait cours le lendemain, Madame ne pouvait pas se permettre de veiller si tard. Et puis, si elle avait été là, il ne se serait jamais passé ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite...

Je profitais d'un blanc dans notre conversation pour embrasser mon adorable petite amie, quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière moi. C'était étrange, je n'avais entendu personne descendre les escaliers, ni passer le portrait. En me retournant pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, je manquai de faire une crise cardiaque : mon père – mon père, pardi ! – se tenait bien droit derrière mon fauteuil. Enfin, quand je dis mon père, j'entends par là une sorte de spectre blanchâtre à lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce-que... Comment... Pourquoi ? tentai-je sans pouvoir construire un semblant de phrase logique.

‒ Harry, désolé d'arriver de l'au-delà comme ça sans prévenir, mais j'ai été envoyé ici pour une mission bien précise alors je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy sont faits l'un pour l'autre, mais ils n'arrivent pas à s'en rendre compte. Je dois tout faire pour que cela change.

‒ Hein ? fut la seule chose que j'arrivai à répondre. »

Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à la situation. Qu'est-ce-que mon père faisait là ? Comment était-il arrivé précisément ici, dans mon dortoir ? Et pourquoi diable voulait-il qu'Hermione sorte avec Malefoy ? Faits l'un pour l'autre ? Non mais quoi encore ! Il ne devait pas y avoir que des choses licites à manger là haut...

« Harry, aide moi à les mettre ensemble, s'il te plaît. Il paraît qu'ils sont parfaitement compatibles ! Alors pourquoi les priver de ça ?

‒ Comment ça il paraît ? Qui te l'a dit ?

‒ Celui qui m'envoie. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, désolé Harry. Tu vas m'aider ?

‒ Mais ..., je regardai Ron et Ginny dans l'espoir de trouver un peu d'aide ou d'inspiration, pourquoi voudrait-on que Malefoy entre ainsi dans la vie d'Hermione ? Il était si vil, si égoïste. Hermione méritait mieux, tellement mieux. Désolé, papa, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Tu ne connais pas Hermione et tu ne connais pas Malefoy. Il se déteste à un point...

‒ Harry, écoute-moi, Hermione ne pourra jamais trouver mieux. C'est la personne qu'il lui faut. S'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte aujourd'hui, ils ne seront jamais heureux. Pas avec quelqu'un d'autre en tout cas. Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, je le ferais tout seul, même si ce sera beaucoup plus long. »

Ron, Ginny et moi on se regarda, complètement perdus. S'il était revenu d'entre les morts juste pour ça, c'est que ça devait vraiment être important, mais bon, c'était quand même d'Hermione et de Malefoy dont on parlait.

‒ Mais ils se détestent vraiment tu sais...

‒ Je sais, j'en ai entendu parlé. Mais on m'a aussi dit qu'il y avait récemment eu des signes comme quoi il était enfin temps de lancer l'opération.

‒ Des signes, carrément ? »

Je haussai un sourcil moqueur puis me souvint de ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

« Bon d'accord, on va t'aider. Mais si on se rend compte que leur histoire n'avance pas, ou que cela rend Hermione malheureuse, ou que sais-je d'autre, on arrête tout et on en parle plus.

‒ D'accord. Parfait, je n'en demandais pas plus. On commencera le plan d'attaque demain. D'ici là reposez-vous ! »

Et il disparut comme ça, comme il était arrivé, sans prévenir. Tout s'était passé rapidement, comme dans un rêve.

Ginny et Ron me fixait étrangement.

« Quoi ?

‒ Harry... Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'accepter d'aider le fantôme de ton père afin qu'Hermione – notre Hermione Harry ! et Malefoy sortent ensemble ? dit calmement Ginny.

‒ Euh... oui ? »

Ginny soupira. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour fâcher ma bien-aimée ?

« Mais Ginny, on ne peut pas dire non à l'Amour ! »

Ron explosa de rire, il ne croyait pas en ces choses-là, mais il avait tort.

« Donc je suppose que vous ne voulez pas nous aider ?

‒ Mais si Harry, on va t'aider. Mais comme tu l'as dit, dès que ça commence à mal tourner on arrête. Bon aller, je vais me coucher avant qu'un autre fantôme n'apparaisse et ne me demande de caser Rogue avec McGonagald. »

Je regardai Ron monter les escaliers, puis Ginny m'embrassa et partit également se coucher. Je restai encore quelques instants assis sur le canapé. Avais-je bien fait d'accepter ce marché ? Seul le temps me le dirait.

Je n'avais plus qu'à aller me coucher en attendant de revoir mon père demain pour entreprendre la première phase de son plan.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et voilà ! J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plus et vous a donné envie de lire la suite !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, des idées pour mettre Drago et Hermione ensemble, des conseils d'écriture, et cetera !

A bientôt !

XOXO

M.F


	2. Premier contact

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 2 de _Le fantôme de mon père_. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bien sûr, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quand mon réveil sonna, je fus surpris d'avoir un si fort souvenir de mon rêve. Normalement je ne me rappelais jamais du moindre détail mais il fallait bien avoué qu'il avait été vraiment bizarre. Parfois on pouvait vraiment se demander comment un rêve se créait. Franchement, le fantôme de mon père qui serait venu me voir juste pour me demander de caser Hermione avec Malefoy ? N'importe quoi. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve pourquoi j'avais fait ce rêve si étrange, ce n'était pas sain de rêver de ce genre de chose. Et voir que Malefoy venait hanter jusqu'à mes nuits c'était vraiment le pompon !

Je décidai de me lever rapidement afin de rejoindre mes amis et de leur raconter ce rêve, ils allaient tous mourir de rire, surtout Hermione. Rien que de l'imaginer avec Malefoy, j'en avais des frissons, alors j'avais hâte de voir sa réaction à l'entente de mon rêve.

« Tu es bientôt prêt Harry ? Une longue journée nous attend.

‒ Ouais ouais, attend deux secondes, papa, et je suis à toi. »

Papa ? Je venais vraiment d'utiliser ce mot dans mon dortoir ? J'ouvris les yeux et aperçu mon père qui se tenait à côté de mon lit.

« Qu'est-ce que...

‒ Oh, ça va Harry, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup tous les jours quand même ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages. Alors habille-toi vite, on doit agir. »

J'obtempérai rapidement, trop surpris par cette autorité soudaine. Je n'avais jamais eu affaire à la colère de mon père et je n'avais pas envie de la connaître.

Alors comme ça, ce n'était pas un rêve ? J'aurai pourtant préféré... Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté ce marché ? J'allais jeter Hermione dans la gueule du loup de mon plein gré. J'étais vraiment le pire des amis possibles. Heureusement que Ron et Ginny était aussi dans le coup, cela me faisait me sentir légèrement moins coupable.

« Il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets Harry. Dis toi que tu vas permettre à deux âmes sœurs de se réunir, ou n'importe qu'elle autre stupidité de ce genre si ça peut te faire du bien. Mais de toute façon, avec ou sans ton aide, je les mettrais ensemble. »

Je hochai la tête. D'un côté je j'aurais dû être content : j'allais enfin passer du temps avec mon père et j'allais pouvoir le connaître vraiment. Mais bon, quand même, c'était malhonnête de faire ça dans le dos Hermione.

« On commence par quoi ? demandai-je à mon père histoire de lui montrer mon immense enthousiasme.

‒ Eh bien... j'avais penser... »

J'attendis mais rien ne vint. Alors comme ça mon père venait avec ses grandes idées d'âmes sœurs, de couple parfait, mais sans avoir aucun plan concret en tête ? C'était le comble. Comment voulait-il qu'on réussisse s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment procéder ?

« Bon, bah on a qu'à descendre, comme ça tu auras peut-être la chance de les voir et de te faire une idée du défis... proposai-je quand soudain je pensai à quelque chose. Au fait, est-ce que tout le monde peut te voir ?

‒ Bonne idée... Non non, juste toi et tes deux amis qui vont nous aider. Et, en parlant de ça, la petite rousse... ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles ?

‒ Papa ! C'est pas le moment de parler de moi. Aller, on y va.

‒ Oh, aller Harry, je suis ton père quand même, tu devrais me dire ces choses là.

‒ Ça fait un peu plus d'un an. On y va maintenant ?

‒ Quel rabat-joie ! T'es bien comme ta mère, toujours aussi sérieux. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ça allait être dur de survivre à ça. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir un père et j'avais l'impression que le mien était du genre un peu lourd. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me préparer à ça. J'espérais que ça allait bien se passer.

Je décidai de réveiller Ron avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, on avait déjà perdu beaucoup de temps.

« T'imagines même pas le rêve que je viens de faire Harry, me dit-il tout en s'étirant. »

Et pourtant si, j'imaginais bien ce qu'il allait me dire, qu'il avait vu, sans aucune raison vraisemblable, le fantôme de mon père nous demander de l'aide pour caser Malefoy et Hermione ensemble. Il avait encore la chance de penser que ce n'était qu'un rêve, bientôt sa joie allait disparaître et je m'en voulais d' en être le destructeur.

« Assis-toi, franchement tu vas rire. »

Je lui fis signe que non, je n'allais pas le laisser plus longtemps ignorer la vérité. Je lui désignai donc mon père du doigt. Quand Ron tourna la tête vers lui, toutes les couleurs de son visage disparurent. Je cru qu'il allait défaillir, mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Oh... on a vraiment accepté de faire ça Harry ? Mais quels amis on fait franchement ?

‒ Je me pose la même question, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais bon, il paraît qu'on le fait pour son bien. Alors elle nous dira peut-être merci, un jour... Enfin je l'espère.

Sur ces paroles, on descendit du dortoir. J'espérais croiser Ginny avant qu'elle ne voit Hermione et ne lui raconte son ''rêve étrange''. Finalement, ce n'était pas Ginny qui nous attendait dans la salle commune, mais Hermione, installée sur le canapé.

« Ah bah enfin ! J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais.

‒ Désolé Hermione, mais tu sais comment est Ron... impossible de le sortir du lit ».

Ron me lança un regard noir. Je lui répondis en haussant les épaules. Nan mais franchement, je n'allais quand même pas rejeter la faute sur moi ! Je supposais que Ginny était partie devant pour rejoindre Luna comme elle le faisait de temps en temps et on partit donc d'un bon pas vers la Grande Salle. Je n'osais pas regarder mon père de peur qu'Hermione ne se rende compte de quelque chose, mais c'était vraiment étrange de sentir sa présence et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Quand je lui jetai un coup d'oeil, il regardait Hermione, comme s'il était en train de l'analyser. C'était vraiment étrange.

« … et donc je lui ai répondu : ''mais Lavande, tu sais quand même qu'une pierre de lune ne peut pas être en contact avec un œil de biche sans pourrir.'' Et elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée, et que j'étais vraiment bizarre. Franchement, moi bizarre ? Alors qu'elle ne sait même pas les bases de la vie ! Où va le monde ?

« Ah ouais, franchement, truc de fou Hermione... Ron me lança un regard complice. Qui ne sait pas ces choses-là après tout ? C'est une honte de la part de Lavande.

‒ Merci Ron. Je suis vraiment contente que tu comprennes. Il y a encore quelques personnes sensées sur cette terre ! »

Je rigolais intérieurement. Des fois, Hermione ne comprenait pas les choses les plus simples de la vie, et, ce n'était peut-être pas très sympa de notre part, on en profitait toujours pour se moquer d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Le fait que la fille la plus intelligente au monde ne comprenne pas le sarcasme était vraiment risible.

Hermione continuait de déblatérer sur la bêtise surprenante de certaines personnes. Ron et moi on était habitué, alors on avait appris à passer au-dessus de ça en faisant semblant d'écouter. Mon père quant à lui, avait l'air absorbé par ses paroles. Je ne sais pas s'il était sidéré par la quantité de mots qu'elle pouvait sortir par minute ou s'il était vraiment passionné par ce qu'elle disait.

« C'est fou ce qu'elle me fait penser à ta mère, Harry. Elle est aussi insupportable qu'elle. Je comprends pourquoi tu me dis que ça va être difficile de la mettre avec Malefoy.

‒ C'est pas pour ça que je dis que ça va être difficile, papa. Malefoy est encore plus insupportable qu'elle. Hermione au moins à un bon fond... C'est juste que parfois elle oublie qu'on est pas tous aussi intelligent qu'elle, lui répondis-je alors qu'Hermione continuait son monologue sans se rendre compte de rien.

‒ Hum, je vois... J'aimerais bien apercevoir ce Malefoy ce matin, histoire de me donner une idée par moi-même. Je suis sûr que vous exagéré et qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça. C'est juste que vous ne voulez pas que votre petite protégée sorte avec un Serpentard. Franchement, je pensais que la rivalité entre maisons aurait disparu depuis mon époque... »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait rien à me reprocher sur ce coup là puisque les images que j'avais vu de lui et de Serpentards n'étaient pas forcément très glorieuses. Je savais que Ron pensait la même chose, mais aucun de nous n'allait oser lui dire, bien sûr.

« Toi, là-bas ! entendit-on soudain au loin, je t'avais demandé de ne plus croiser mon chemin. Et que vois-je, alors que je viens juste de me lever ? Que tu te dandines tranquillement devant moi ! Si tu crois que ça va se passer comme ça petit Poufsouffle, tu te trompes énormément. »

Les Gryffondors soupirèrent en cœur.

« Et voilà, un Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur, dit Harry à la fois pour ses amis et pour son père.

‒ Ah... je vois. Ça va peut-être être plus difficile que prévu, effectivement... Mais ne perdons pas espoir mes amis ! Nous sommes des Gryffondors, et les Gryffondors sont capables de relever les plus grands défis !

‒ Papa, il y a des défis qui sont bien trop insensés, même pour des Gryffondors. Et je crois que celui-ci en fait parti. »

Mon père fit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu et il avança plus rapidement en sifflotant. J'espérai qu'il allait comprendre rapidement que ce qu'il nous demandait était mission impossible puissance dix mille.

Malefoy se rapprochait de nous. Allait-il engager les hostilités encore une fois ? A mon grand étonnement, il ne fit que nous survoler du regard en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors comme ça on ne valait même plus la peine d'être critiqué ? Je ne savais pas si j'étais content ou déçu.

« Ah ah ! Tu as vu ça Harry ? Le regard qu'il a lancé à Hermione ? Je savais que rien n'était perdu ! Il suffit juste de les aider un peu et ils seront ensemble en un rien de temps ! »

''Le regard qu'il a lancé à Hermione'' ? Mais de quoi parlait mon père ? Malefoy n'avait regardé personne, et sûrement encore moins Hermione.

« Je sais que vous ne vous en rendez pas encore compte les garçons, mais si vous regardez beaucoup plus attentivement les gestes qu'ils font en présence l'un de l'autre, vous verrez de quoi je vous parle et ce qu'ils ont vu là-haut. Et quand vous réussirez à voir ça, alors ce sera que nous sommes vraiment sur la bonne voie. »

J'étais vraiment perplexe. Comment mon père pouvait s'apercevoir de ça en deux minutes alors que ça faisait sept ans que je connaissais Malefoy et Hermione et que je n'avais jamais rien vu ? Il avait sûrement le regard extérieur des gens qui ne les connaissaient pas. Il n'était pas bloqué par la vision d'une Hermione mettant son poing dans la face de Malefoy. Avait-il également vu cette scène ? Parce que peut-être que ça l'aiderait à voir que sa mission était vraiment inutile.

Enfin bon, avec toutes ses pensées Hermione et Ron étaient partis devant moi ! Ils n'allaient pas me laisser de jus de citrouille, j'en étais sûr ! C'était toujours comme ça, premier arrivé, premier servi.

« Eh Harry ! m'interpella alors Colin Crivey, je suis en train de finir un article sur le Quidditch à Poudlard, et j'aimerais donc savoir si je pouvais te poser quelques questions.

‒ Euh... ce n'est pas vraiment le moment là à vrai dire, Colin. On fera ça une autre fois.

‒ Super, je prends note ! »

Je n'allais pas pouvoir échapper éternellement à cette corvée, mais j'avais au moins gagner un jour, ce qui n'était pas rien.

Au loin j'aperçus ma merveilleuse Ginny et j'accélérai le pas pour aller l'embrasser. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Il m'était tellement difficile de rester loin d'elle ne serait-ce qu'une heure, alors rendez-vous compte de ce par quoi je passais quand je devais lui dire adieu pour toute une nuit !

« Harry, franchement, tu fais peur. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Ginny... »

Je décidai d'ignorer mon père. Il n'avait pas le droit de me dire comment me comporter avec l'Amour de ma vie. Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'étais complètement fou d'elle !

« Salut toi, lui dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou. »

Elle rougit de cette manière si adorable et me fit un magnifique sourire, qui disparut vite quand elle se rendit compte de la personne qui se tenait derrière moi.

« A dire vrai, j'avais espéré avoir rêver.

‒ Moi aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Hermione nous lança un regard interrogateur, mais on fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien lui trouver comme mensonge sinon ?

Le reste de la matinée fut difficile pour tout le monde. Je n'arrivai pas à me faire à la présence constante de mon père à mes côtés, et je crois que Ron avait encore plus de mal que moi. Et mon père devait prendre peu à peu conscience de la difficulté de la tâche qui lui avait été assigné. Il semblait plus anxieux qu'hier soir. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas de date limite pour accomplir sa mission parce qu'il allait sûrement avoir besoin d'une vie entière pour la réussir.

« Papa, cet aprem' on a botanique avec les Serpentards, si tu veux prévoir quelque chose de spécial... »

Le regard de mon père s'illumina. Il semblait avoir retrouvé son enthousiasme.

« Parfait ! On va pouvoir agir ! »

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et voilà, c'est fini pour le moment ! A bientôt pour la suite !

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas si vous avez le moindre conseil, des idées, des hypothèses etc !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

XOXO

M.F


	3. Premier pas

**Hola !**

 **Voici le chapitre 3 de Le Fantôme de mon père ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bien sûr, tout appartient à J.K. Rowlink.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _« Papa, cet aprem' on a botanique avec les Serpentards, si tu veux prévoir quelque chose de spécial... »_

 _Le regard de mon père s'illumina. Il semblait avoir retrouvé son enthousiasme._

 _« Parfait ! On va pouvoir agir ! »_

Il ne prononça plus un seul mot jusqu'au début de l'heure de cours de botanique. Même pendant le repas, lorsque Malefoy fit son entrée dans la salle, mon père resta muet. J'avais profité de ce silence pour passer du temps avec ma merveilleuse Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu me manquer ce matin ! Dire que l'année prochaine elle allait rester à Poudlard sans moi... j'en avais des frissons d'avance.

Le cours allait commencer et mon père ne nous avait toujours rien dit de son plan. Je doutais qu'il en eût un. Après tout il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait puisqu'il était arrivé sans vraiment connaître l'étendue de la relation entre Malefoy et Hermione.

« Harry ? Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

‒ Hein ? Oh, désolé Hermione, tu disais ?

‒ Laisse tomber. Le cours commence. »

Elle me tourna le dos. Est-ce que je l'avais énervée ? Ce n'était pourtant pas mon genre d'énerver les filles, c'était plutôt le genre de Ron. Je lui lançai d'ailleurs un regard interrogateur pour savoir ce que j'avais fait de mal, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Les filles, c'était bien trop compliqué pour nous. Je me tournai alors vers mon père pour voir s'il s'y connaissait un peu plus, mais il n'était plus à côté de moi !

Je regardai partout dans la salle et le trouvai aux côté de Malefoy. Il observait chacun de ses gestes, buvait chacune de ses paroles. Heureusement que Malefoy ne pouvait pas le voir, parce que franchement ça me faisait carrément flipper.

Malefoy releva la tête et me vit l'observer. Je ne pouvais plus détourner le regard maintenant ! Il me fixait de ses yeux perçants, il fallait que je gagne ce combat visuel, je ne pouvais pas perdre ! Qu'est-ce que j'irais raconter à Ginny après si je perdais ce duel ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça Harry ? me demanda Ron. Oh. D'accord. Bonne chance, Harry. »

Et il me laissa à ce combat silencieux. J'eus l'impression de ne pas cligner des yeux pendant des heures et des heures avant que finalement quelqu'un passe entre nous deux et interrompe le contact visuel. Je bénissais cette personne quelle qu'elle soit et soupirai de soulagement. Malefoy tenait son sourire narquois au visage. Pourtant il n'avait pas gagné ! C'est vrai que j'aurais craqué d'ici peu... mais il n'avait pas officiellement gagné ! J'étais vraiment trop nul à ce jeux. La seule qui pouvait vraiment avoir une chance contre Malefoy à ce niveau-là c'était Hermione. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient vraiment des choses en commun et que mon père avait raison ? Il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer.

J'aperçus mon père qui revenait vers nous.

« Alors ? lui lançai-je discrètement. »

Pour seul réponse mon père soupira.

« T'inquiète pas, c'est que le premier jour.

‒ Le premier jour pour quoi Harry ? »

Alerte rouge ! Hermione m'avait entendu ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre ? Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose et vite ! Mais rien ne me venait ! Et elle commençait à se douter de quelque chose ! Cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais rien dis ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire maintenant ? Je n'allais tout de même pas partir en courant ? Si ?

Je m'apprêtai effectivement à partir en courant quand Ron vint à mon secours. Ce mec était vraiment génial. Le monde devrait plus s'en rendre compte.

« Le premier jour de notre pari.

‒ Un pari ? Mais vous avez quel âge ? Vous savez que c'est très malsain de parier, n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup de personnes commencent par un petit pari anodin entre amis et puis ils finissent en prison après avoir parié de trop grosses sommes d'argent qu'ils n'avaient pas. Enfin je vous dis ça... »

Il m'avait vraiment sauvé la mise. Et le sujet avait l'air de passionner Hermione en plus. Elle ne nous demandait même pas ce qu'on avait parier, c'est peu dire.

« Et d'ailleurs, ... »

Non Hermione ! Ne pose pas cette question je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas devoir inventer un mensonge de plus !

« Vous saviez que dans sa jeunesse le premier ministre était un grand parieur ? J'espère vraiment que maintenant il a laissé tout ça derrière lui parce que sinon le monde sorcier ne va pas vraiment s'en sortir.

‒ Hermione. Tu sais que tout cela n'intéresse personne à part toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bon, j'avoue que Ron avait raison. Mais il aurait pu dire ça d'une manière un peu moins explicite. Et après il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas de petite-amie alors que moi j'avais ma merveilleuse Ginny.

« Franchement Harry, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ce que tu dis, soupira mon père. A cause de toi, le plan a failli échouer. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Non mais oh, à cause de moi ? Tu parles ! Ca lui aurait bien fait plaisir si ça avait échoué par ma faute ! Comme ça il n'aurait pas eu à avouer que c'était mission impossible ! Ca se voyait à sa tête qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire dans les prochaines heures. Je doutais que cette mission soit un succès.

Je me sentais vraiment sur les nerfs, chaque personne qui me parlait m'énervait encore plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours que des choses bizarres me tombent dessus ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais dans une vie antérieure pour mériter une vie aussi catastrophique au niveau du normal ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces choses là n'étaient pas réparties un peu plus entre tout le monde ? Hein, pourquoi ? Par exemple, pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas, je sais pas moi, le père de Neville Londubat qui revenait d'entre les morts pour venir hanter son fils et lui demander de faire en sorte que sa meilleure amie sorte avec son pire ennemi. Hein, pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi toujours moi depuis ma naissance ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas connu mes parents ? Pourquoi est-ce que seulement maintenant mon père venait, et qu'il ne venait même pas pour me connaître moi, ni ma merveilleuse petite amie, mais juste pour... voilà, c'est ça. Ginny me manquait. Il fallait vraiment que je la vois. Chaque fois que j'étais loin d'elle je perdais la tête.

« Bon Harry, voilà ce qu'on va faire : à la fin du cours, au moment où tout le monde sort, on enferme Hermione et Drago seuls tous les deux dans la pièce ! C'est un plan génial, n'est-ce pas. »

Je ne pouvais pas répondre puisque Hermione allait m'entendre, mais quand je croisai le regard de Ron, je compris qu'on pensait tous les deux la même chose. Mon père était vraiment désespéré s'il croyait vraiment que ce plan cliché allait marché. Déjà, les enfermer ici allait sans doute être impossible, ensuite, ils étaient tous les deux intelligents donc ils seraient sortis en moins de deux. Et si vraiment ils devaient rester enfermés plus de dix minutes ensemble, je ne pense pas que ça aurait le résultat escompté.

« J'ai vu votre regard les garçons. Ayez donc un peu foi en moi ! Et en ces deux-là ! »

Alors la fin du cours arriva, et je peux vous dire que je n'étais pas fin ! Comment est-ce qu'on allait enfermer Hermione là-dedans ? C'était impossible et inhumain. Je me sentais tellement coupable d'avance. J'avais les mains moites et de la sueur dégoulinait le long de mon front. Ron n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux.

« Heu... les garçons ça va ? Vous avez l'air un peu patraque... »

Et en plus elle s'inquiétait pour nous ! J'étais un monstre. Voilà ce que j'étais. Et c'est pour ça que toutes ces mauvaises choses m'arrivaient : les monstres méritaient d'être punis.

« Les garçons ? Vous m'entendez ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi bizarres aujourd'hui ? »

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, je n'allais pas non plus inventer un mensonge. Cacher la vérité était une chose, mentir était totalement différent.

« Désolé Hermione, je crois qu'on a juste pas assez dormi cette nuit... »

Elle hocha la tête bien que peu convaincue par ce mensonge. Malefoy était toujours en train de ranger ses affaires, généralement c'était toujours le dernier à sortir d'un cours, il fallait juste réussir à retenir Hermione à l'intérieur pour pouvoir les bloquer ensemble.

« Euh... Hermione, je crois que tu as laissé un cahier sur le bureau, tenta Ron.

‒ Ah oui ? »

Bizarrement, cela marcha car elle alla rapidement vérifier.

« Ron, c'est ton cahier je te ferai dire, soupira-t-elle de loin. Si tu avais la flemme de venir le chercher tu aurais pu le dire, au lieu d'inventer ce mensonge ! »

C'était le moment ! Il ne restait plus que eux dans la salle, il fallait partir tout de suite !

« Je pensais vraiment que c'était à toi, désolé Hermione. »

Je me dépêchais d'avancer vers la porte, voyant qu'Hermione se rapprochait. Malefoy venait de fermer son sac et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce. Il n'y avait donc plus le temps de tergiverser. Mon père me disait de me dépêcher.

Alors je me dépêchai. Je sortis de la salle rapidement, je vis quelqu'un sortir après moi et je refermais donc la porte, mon père avait lancé un sortilège pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'ouvrir pendant une heure une fois fermée.

« Harry ? Pourquoi tu as fermé la porte ?

‒ Je n'ai pas fait exprès Hermione, c'est un réflexe... »

Attendez ? Hermione était ici ? Mais si Hermione était là ? Cela voulait donc dire que...

« Harry ! Je t'en supplie Harry sort moi de là ! »

Oh non, j'avais enfermé Ron avec Malefoy ! Mon dieu ! Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Je lançai un regard désespéré à mon père.

« Je ne peux pas lever le sortilège Harry... tu aurais dû faire plus attention. »

Et bien sûr, c'était de ma faute !

« La porte ne s'ouvre pas Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut quand même pas laisser Ron tout seul là-dedans !

‒ Je ne pense pas qu'il soit seul Hermione... »

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je crois que Malefoy était encore dans la salle quand on est parti...

‒ Oh. Pauvre Ron... »

Bizarrement, sa voix me parut étrange, comme s'il y avait de l'envie dedans. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu'elle aurait aimé être à sa place?

« Heureusement que c'est pas toi avec lui, hein, tu t'imagines bloquée avec lui ? Je pense que tu l'aurais assassiné !

‒ Haha, oui... »

Et c'est tout ce qu'elle répondit. Elle resta songeuse quelques instants mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Alors c'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que, peut-être – peut-être ! – mon père n'avait pas si tort que ça.

« Il faudrait prévenir quelqu'un que la porte est bloquée, dit Hermione ».

Ah, voilà, elle devait seulement chercher une solution pour Ron, être inquiète pour lui, rien à voir avec Malefoy.

Plus tard, quand Ron pu enfin sortir de cette pièce, il ne voulut pas parler de cet événement, on ne su jamais ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette salle avec Malefoy. Il ne voulait surtout pas en parlé et au fil des années, cela devint un sujet tabou.

A l'heure du repas, je pus enfin voir ma merveilleuse Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manqué ! Si seulement elle pouvait nous aider un peu plus avec cette histoire d'Hermione et de Malefoy, je suis sûr qu'on s'en sortirai mieux ! Après tout, les filles comprenaient bien plus ces choses-là.

« Alors cette journée ? me demanda Ginny, en sous-entendant bien sûr si on avait réussi à faire quelque chose pour la mission.

‒ Bah, tu sais, une journée normale. »

Ron se contenta de marmonner dans sa non-barbe. Il n'était pas encore près à parler.

« Demain sera un autre jour les enfants ! Nous allons y arriver ! S'écria mon père pour remotiver les troupes. »

A vrai dire, les troupes n'y croyaient plus du tout. En une journée, aucun progrès n'avait été fait, aucun bon plan n'avait été élaboré. Mon père était juste aussi paumé que nous.

« On peut y arriver... murmura-t-il comme pour se convaincre lui-même ».

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, donner voter avis, un conseil, des idées !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **XOXO**

 **M.F**


	4. L'enfer commence

**Salut le monde !**

 ** **Je suis vraiment désolée de mettre autant de temps à poster. Honte sur moi. Mais cette année, j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi, et encore moins pour fanfiction.****

 ** **Je vais essayer de m'améliorer, mais je ne préfère pas faire de promesse hehe.****

 ** **En tout cas, voici enfin le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que l'attente aura valu la peine.****

 ** **Bonne lecture =)****

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai bien avant la sonnerie de mon réveil, qu'est-ce que je détestais cela ! Mon réveil sonnait bien assez tôt comme ça, alors si en plus je me réveillais avant, c'était vraiment le comble ! Puisque j'étais réveillé, je ne pu m'empêcher de repenser aux quelques signes que j'avais vu la veille. Et si mon père avait réellement raison ? En repensant aux sept années qu'on avait passé à Poudlard, je commençais à voir des signes partout. Où je voyais avant une haine profonde, je pouvais maintenant percevoir quelque chose d'autre, et c'était vraiment étrange. Est-ce que tout ce que je pensais savoir depuis toujours était faux ? Est-ce que j'avais été aveugle pendant sept longues années ? Est-ce que tout le monde avait été aveugle, même Hermione et Malefoy ?

Je ne pouvais maintenant m'empêcher de remettre en question tout ce que je savais du monde. Si Hermione et Malefoy était fait pour être ensemble malgré les apparences, est-ce que cela ne changeait pas encore plus de choses ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards possédaient, finalement, toutes les conditions requises pour bien s'entendre ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Rogue était aussi profondément bon que Madame Chourave ? Est-ce que...

« Harry ? »

Mon père interrompit le déroulé de mes sombres pensées.

« J'ai l'impression que tu es assez perturbé depuis que je suis arrivé... Je savais que cela allait être dur pour toi de voir ton père débarquer dans ta vie à un âge auquel justement les ados essaient de prendre leur envol. Je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de prendre ton envol Harry. Tu as très bien réussi à t'en sortir sans moi jusque là, alors je ne suis pas là pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Tu sais quand j'étais jeune... »

Mais qu'est-ce que mon père racontait ? Je n'avais vraiment pas assez dormi cette nuit, ce n'était pas le moment pour que mon père vienne me tenir ce discours étrange. Je décidai de fermer les yeux pour le temps qu'il me restait pour ne plus écouter mon père déblatérer.

« Harry ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ca fait déjà dix minutes que ton réveil sonne. Arrête-le, c'est insupportable.

‒ Oh, pardon Dean, répondis-je en baillant. »

Mon père m'avait tellement fatigué avec ces histoires que j'avais finalement loupé mon réveil. C'est malin. Je regardai autour de moi, les garçons se levaient tous un à un en s'étirant, mais je n'apercevais mon père nulle part. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou bien m'en inquiéter.

« Hey Ron, murmurai-je pour que les autres ne m'entendent pas, t'as vu mon père quand tu t'es réveillé ?

‒ Non, pourquoi ? »

Je haussai les épaules. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi le cherchais-je ? S'il avait besoin de nous il viendrait nous voir de toute façon. Je ne devais pas trop m'habituer à sa présence, elle n'était qu'éphémère. Une fois sa mission accomplie, il repartirait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé dans ma vie. Bien sûr, réussir à mettre Hermione et Malefoy ensemble allait sans doute lui demander un certain temps.

« Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher Harry, je n'ai pas envie de louper le petit déjeuner à cause de toi. »

Je m'exécutais et vingt minutes plus tard nous nous installions dans la Grande Salle. Hermione arriva juste après nous, l'air énervé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Hermione ? s'enquit Ron. »

Je n'écoutai pas la réponse car je venais d'apercevoir ma merveilleuse Ginny passée les portes de la Grande Salle et mon esprit en resta bloqué. Quelle splendide apparition ! On aurait dit un ange descendu du ciel pour me sauver. La distance qui nous séparait était encore trop importante et, n'y résistant plus, je me levai pour aller à sa rencontre afin de la serrer dans mes bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manqué. Elle se mit à rire dans mes bras :

« Harry, on ne s'est quitté que pour la nuit. »

Je lui tirai la langue et lui pris la main pour la mener à sa place, à mes côtés.

Quand il me vit revenir, Ron roula des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais comme ça avec sa sœur. Un jour il m'avait même dit que j'étais pathétique, mais cela m'était bien égal.

Nous nous assîmes côte à côte et Ron nous raconta pourquoi Hermione était si énervée aujourd'hui.

« Et il se trouve que bizarrement, quand elle est sortie de la salle commune pour aller manger, elle a pris les escaliers et ils se sont déplacés jusqu'à se retrouver dans un endroit où elle n'avait jamais été, et, vous n'allez jamais croire qui est arrivé par la suite... »

Ron laissait un suspens mais Ginny et moi savions déjà qui allait arriver. Mon père se l'était donc joué solo ce matin.

« Malefoy ! s'écria Hermione qui ne supportait pas les phrases non terminées. Vous vous rendez compte de la faible probabilité que cela arrive, franchement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il prenne un escalier aujourd'hui précisément alors qu'il habite dans les cachots ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que nos escaliers nous mènent au même endroit ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ces mêmes escaliers s'en aillent au moment même où ils nous ont déposés ? Vous voulez que je vous dise ? C'est vraiment incroyable ! Je sens que cette journée va être vraiment, vraiment longue. Hermione soupira rageusement.

‒ Et... Hermione, hésitais-je, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendan que vous attendiez un autre escalier ?

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe Harry ? »

J'avais beaucoup d'images en tête, Hermione donnant un nouveau coup de poing à Malefoy, Malefoy jetant un sort mortel à Hermione, Hermione se jetant par une fenêtre pour échapper à Malefoy. Dans un frisson me vint même à l'esprit l'image d'une Hermione et d'un Malefoy s'embrassant, c'était répugnant.

« J'ai attendu de mon côté et il a fait de même, tu crois quand même pas qu'on allait discuter gentiment tous les deux du fait qu'on était jamais venu ici, que c'était vraiment bizarre et qu'on était sûr qu'on ne retrouverait jamais cet endroit donc qu'on ferait bien de le visiter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Eh bien non Harry, on a pas du tout parlé de ça... me répondit Hermione d'une voix un peu trop innocente à mon goût. »

Je n'ajoutais rien sur cette histoire, mais selon ce que je venais d'entendre, je comprenais qu'Hermione et Malefoy ne se disputaient plus, voire même qu'ils commençaient à se parler cordialement. Mais si Hermione disait qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté, je préférais la croire.

« Harry ! »

Je sursautais, mon père venait d'apparaître juste derrière moi.

« Harry, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin entre ces deux là ! »

Je soupirai. Donc Hermione et Malefoy avait bien discuté. Le monde me semblait devenir de plus en plus terne. Pourquoi étais-je le seul à qui ce genre de choses arrivaient ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas vivre une vie normale, avec une famille normale, des amis avec des relations normales, enfin bref, être un adolescent normal quoi !

Après le petit déjeune et après le récit de mon père sur son exploit du matin, la journée ne fut qu'aller de mal en pis pour moi. Tout d'abord, je compris enfin que ma meilleure amie risquait de tomber amoureuse du diable et cela ne m'enchantait guère. Ensuite, j'avais double cours de potion dès ma première heure. Et, comble de l'agonie, je ne pus manger avec Ginny à midi car elle avait rendez-vous avec Luna ! Cette journée était vraiment catastrophique.

Après le déjeuner, Hermione nous annonça qu'elle allait chercher un livre à la bibliothèque et qu'elle nous retrouverait au prochain cours. A cette annonce, mon père apparut tout guilleret. Je ne pensais pas que voir mon père aurait pu à ce point me saper le moral. Je ne sais pas si j'avais hâte qu'il disparaisse de ma vie, car cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait réussi sa mission et qu'Hermione serait tombée amoureuse d'un Serpentard. Cependant, même si je souhaitais le voir disparaître, j'étais tout de même heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui, il fallait bien l'avouer.

« Bon, les gars, je vous explique le plan, s'exclama mon père quand Hermione disparut.

‒ Parce qu'aujourd'hui tu as un plan ?

‒ Ne fais pas ton ronchon Harry, je sais que tu as mal dormi, mais ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. »

Que je ne rejette pas la faute sur lui ? Il en avait de bonnes, dit donc. Tous mes problèmes avaient commencé le jour où il était arrivé pour m'annoncer cette maudite mission.

« Malefoy est déjà à la bibliothèque. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les bloquer ensemble dans une salle et le tour est joué.

‒ Monsieur Potter, je ne pense pas que cela puisse fonctionner. Déjà, y a pas beaucoup de salles dans cette bibliothèque, et en plus ils ont déjà été coincés ce matin dans les escaliers, donc, si ça recommence, ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

‒ Bien vu, cher acolyte. Merci pour ta remarque constructive. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ron n'avait rien dit de particulièrement innovant et pourtant mon père avait l'air de le trouver le plus intelligent du monde.

« Et pourquoi ne laisserions-nous pas les choses se faire par elle-même ? Après tout, s'ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, ils ne devraient pas tant que ça avoir besoin d'aide.

‒ Harry, Harry, Harry, tu ne comprends décidément rien au destin. Le destin à toujours, et je dis bien toujours, besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

‒ Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Mon père réfléchit quelques instants, cela se voyait qu'il avait vraiment du mal à trouver des idées. Pourquoi l'avait-on choisi lui pour ce rôle alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être un très bon entremetteur ?

« Et si nous allions observer comment agissent nos cibles ? »

Mon père avait l'air tellement fier de ce plan qui pourtant ne faisait que démontrer, encore une fois, une absence totale de bonnes idées.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers la bibliothèque.

« Si Hermione nous voit ici, elle va vraiment se douter de quelque chose, Harry...

‒ T'as raison, Ron, on ferait bien de rester discret. »

Bien sûr, mon père n'avait pas besoin de rester discret puisque personne ne pouvait le voir à par nous. Il ne se fit donc pas prier pour chercher Hermione et Malefoy partout dans la bibliothèque.

J'aperçu une tête rousse accompagnée d'une tête blonde. Je failli courir vers elles, trop heureux de cette chance, mais Ron me retint à temps.

« Si tu sors maintenant Harry, notre couverture tombe à l'eau. Désolé. »

Même s'il n'était pas du tout désolé que je ne puisse aller embrasser sa soeur, ses excuses me réchauffèrent légèrement le coeur. Je savais bien qu'il avait raison, mais la tentation d'aller voir ma merveilleuse Ginny était tellement forte ! Au diable cette mission, mon amour pour Ginny devait vivre.

J'allais me dégager violemment de Ron pour pouvoir courir vers ma dulcinée quand j'aperçu mon père à côté d'Hermione. Il avait l'air de préparer un mauvais coup et cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Ginny allait malheuresement devoir attendre.

« Ron, je crois qu'on va assister à une future catastrophe... »

Mon cher ami n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la catastrophe commença. Mon père, si malin, lança un sortilège au livre qu'Hermione était en train de lire. Celui-ci s'envola dans les airs. Hermiona tout d'abord eu l'air totalement perplexe, ce que je pouvais tout à fait comprendre puisque ce genre de chose n'arrivait jamais, à moins d'être dans un film, puis elle se mit à poursuivre le livre à travers la bibliothèque.

Bien sûr, ce n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Bientôt, j'aperçu Malefoy qui suivait également son livre avec le même air dérouté qu'Hermione.

C'était tellement cliché que cela en devenait risible. Mon père ne pensait pas que ce petit tour de passe-passe était trop surréaliste pour être vrai ? Bientôt, Hermione et Malefoy ne furent plus qu'à quelques pas. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un et voilà, ils s'étaient "malencontreusement" rentrés dedans.

J'attendais que les cris viennent. Malefoy allait traiter Hermione de Sang de Bourbe incapable de regarder où elle mettait les pieds et mon amie renchérirait en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile de première catégorie.

Cependant, à mon plus grand étonnement, ainsi qu'à celui de Ron vu la tête qu'il faisait, il n'y eut aucun cri. Au début, ils se regardèrent en silence, puis ils se mirent à rire. A rire ! Non mais c'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Ils rirent quelques instants, gênés, et puis ils repartirent chacun de leur côté, leur livre à la main. Hermione avait les joues rouges. Malefoy un petit sourire niais. Mon dieu. J'avais finalement la preuve ultime que mon père avait raison. La vie n'avait plus aucun sens pour moi.

« Harry... je crois que je vais vomir. »

Je regardai Ron, il avait l'air tout aussi choqué que moi, si ce n'est plus.

« Ouais, moi aussi. Allez, on se tire. »

Le reste de la journée allait vraiment être long. Même la perspective de voir ma merveilleuse petite-amie quelques heures plus tard ne m'animait pas. J'avais perdu foi en l'amour et en tout ce que je croyais.

« Harry, Harry ! Tu as vu ? Tu as vu ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Ah quel bonheur enfin de voir que ces deux oisillons commencent à faire leur nid. Quel plaisir de pouvoir les aider à se trouver, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un si grand honneur pour nous de pouvoir faire partie de la création de ce futur merveilleux couple. Que je suis heureux mon fils, que je suis heureux. »

Je lançai un regard meurtrier à mon père. Je n'étais absolument plus d'humeur à le supporter une minute de plus aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas que mon monde s'effondre, et pourtant il avait l'air, peu à peu, de m'échapper.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, donner voter avis, un conseil, des idées !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **XOXO**

 **M.F**


End file.
